The soul's caretaker
by claudya87
Summary: Kagome was the epitome of trouble and she tended to influence everyone's destinies when attempting to disentangle the threads of fate. But can someone truly change fate? You might just get killed trying..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : "Inuyasha" as we know it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not even Sesshomaru is mine. :( Actually the only things that are mine in this story are the ideas. Anyway, I don't intend to use any of my works in a profitable way so let's get on with the story.

* * *

- _**Sesshomaru ! Sesshomaru !**_screamed the human girl as she run on the stairs skipping some in her way as she tried to stop his fall and catch him but encountering trouble in sustain his bigger frame.

_**-Please...Don't die..**_she was shaking as tears threatened to spill.

The taiyoukai 's sight began to blur as the voices around him seemed to come from such a long distance that he was forcing himself to distinguish them. So many sounds perturbed his senses, much too many for his likes. Voices. Steps. Bells. The sound of water. And her..He wanted to hear only her, feel only her, touch only her..And then it came. Her aroma hit his nostrils with such a force that it suffocated him.

- _**I'm so sorry.. It's all my fault. I'm really sorry..**_ came the sweet sound of her voice and it was accompanied by a salty taste.

He knew it didn't actually matter if she was sad or happy of his demise. He wanted to believe that her tears were true even if it was only an illusion. He would indulge in it. Had he the power, he would've told her that everything would turn well, that she didn't have reasons to feel sad yet he could no longer reassure her. He was rapidly loosing his conscience due to the loss of blood. But even in this moment he felt at peace and he smiled. He would let go..

* * *

I'm sorry if it's short but it's supposed to be like that, after all it's just a prologue. I know I started a little too dramatic but that makes it a little interesting, right ?

Let's be sincere..Life is all about laughs and cries..good or bad moments it must have both. And that's how my story will be. If you have a week heart than you shouldn't read this..it might burst your pink little bubble. So get aboard my rollercoaster and let's begin our ride together.

Also, I tend to make mistakes..lots of them and I'm like a mule so wishing to "make the chapter longer" will give you the reverse, you shouldn't even ask. I always do what I want, when I want and how I want it to be. All in all try to get over my character and read my work, the essence of the story is what counts anyway. And you might actually enjoy it.

P.S. I'll update to the first chapter in a while..I just have to transcribe it to word.


	2. Circumstances

The soul's caretaker

Disclaimer : "Inuyasha" as we know it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not even Sesshoumaru is mine. :( Actually the only things that are mine in this story are the ideas. Anyway, I don't intend to use any of my works in a profitable way so let's get on with the story.

P.S. Long descriptions bore me..from the tip of ones' fingers to the shine of her hair and using comparisons that are so epithetic that even the pope would be amazed also tire me. I might be getting old because my patience is also very thin. All being said..If you had any expectations..forget them now.

Chapter 1 : Circumstances

* * *

It was yet another morning in the Edo period and as the first rays of the sun touched the little miko's face she could hear the hanyou's voice telling the group that they should hurry to leave. The forest where they decided to take camp the previous day had little to differentiate from their last resting place but Kagome could not shake the feeling of discomfort, that something was terribly wrong. Not a single cloud covered the sky and as early in the morning as it was the sun seemed too strong for her sensitive eyes and the sound of the nature had such an echo in her ears that it was threatening to make them burst. She blame it all as a result of fatigue .After many days of following Naraku's new spawn through the woods and fighting lesser demons in the way, the group was getting tired and as much as the hanyou expressed his desire to continue their travel he had little to say in the matter, accepting all too easily their many stops. The main reason could have been of course the recently arrival of the un-dead miko who had offered her assistance in finding the last shards and Inuyasha's reluctance to Kagome's feelings.

After eating their breakfast and preparing for their journey Kagome decided that it was best to ask to go home for a few days and was prepared to fight with the hanyou to obtain it :

- _**Inuyasha.. **_she trailed off preparing herself for the insults that were sure to come. Taking his silence as a sign to say what she wanted the girl continued : _**I want to go home, I haven't been there for almost 2 months now and I think my family might get worried. We also need some food supplies and my medical kit is empty for a while now. If we encounter any more..**_

-_**Keh, do whatever the Hell you want !**_ replied the hanyou interrupting her explanation and surprising everyone with his all too quick reply. _**Just come back quickly ! And bring ramen ! **_and as soon as the words left him he jumped in the air leaving a dumbfounded group behind. The sound of his voice could be heard in the distance :

-_**Let's go ! We haven't got all day ! **_

The older miko was the first the follow Inuyasha not wasting a glance towards the rest of the group but her calm yet piercing words left Kagome with a bitter taste in her mouth:

-_**You do not belong here. You are but a nuisance to your group. It would be best if you would refrain from coming back.**_

And she was suddenly lost in thought looking at the departing silhouette of Kikyo who was soon disappearing in the mass of trees. She was startled from her daze when she felt the warm arm of Sango resting on her shoulder :

- _**Do not fret Kagome-chan, you are all but a nuisance to us. Do not listen to her venomous words. **_

_**-She must try to make you feel sad. Don't let it bother your heart. **_completed Miroku also worried of their friend's well-being as Shippo jumped on her shoulder and embraced her neck trying in his own way to reassure her of his love.

-_**I'm fine guys, don't worry. It's not like it's the first time she says it. **_ answered the girl as she was waving frantically a hand in front of her face as a sign that the idea was preposterous _**I'm really fine !**_ she continued but the pang in her heart would not subside.

* * *

- modern Japan-

As soon as she arrived she let herself be embraced by the warm water of the bathtub and at that very moment she felt as if there was nothing more pleasant than to relax in the confidence of her home. Sleeping, eating and bathing without fearing that a youkai might attack at any time was something that she missed all too much.

Feeling that she was in need of a vacation, she indulged in some well deserved days of sleeping and lazing around. She even gave herself the luxury of meeting with her modern time friends, spent time some hours shopping with her mother, played video games with Sota and even helped her grandfather to tend to the shrine.

With their childish laughs she felt her friends more distant then ever and as they were asking her of a disease that she guessed was the last lie of her grandfather she considered them naive. She could not enjoy their gossips about school and boys, they were too much carefree to her tastes as she found their problems incomparable to those of the other side of the well. In Edo most girls their age had only two choices : either to be responsible mothers and wives in their household or chose to fight to rid the world of youkais..

Kagome tried as much as she could to not talk much of her adventures in the warring period so she would not worry her family. Even when her brother insisted to know what other monsters had the hanyou killed or when he was coming to get her, she gave as little details as she could.

But soon the city began to tire her and images of her friends from Edo invaded her thoughts. She was worried at the idea that they might be in danger. Her mother saw uneasiness in the girl's eyes and knew she was going to leave soon :

- _**Kagome, I'm going shopping..Do you need anything for your trip back ? **_

_**-I.. **_her eyes lit up as she looked at her mother's face_** I need some bandages, ramen and chips for Inuyasha, also some candy for Shippo..I should make a list **_said the girl as she ran to her room.

How was it that her mother could understand her so much was beyond her knowledge but one thing was certain her mother loved her so much that she would support her departures even if it saddened her to know that her child was in danger.

* * *

- somewhere at the border of the western lands-

As the full moon glistered over the lake the taiyoukai was digging his fists into the cold ground as waves of pain ran through him. With every breath he took he was loosing more blood and the venom was threatening to soon reach his heart. He was thinking about the little ward in his care and how without his presence she was most likely in danger. How could he get himself in this predicament ? To be so easily tricked..Closing his eyes he felt that his end would come soon. He could no longer feel his limbs and the forest was void of any sounds. Yes, the beast was close. It would come to give it's final blow. As on cue at the line of the forest it appeared in a smoke of poisonous gas, it's green eyes shining with rage in the rays of the moon. With every step it took the ground shook with the force of an earthquake. Soon even the moon and stars were hiding under a dark cloud preparing for a storm.

With his last forces he brought himself to stand, he would not cower in the face of his enemy, he would not let the beast have the satisfaction of victory. He was not powerless and if Hell was inflexible in it's wish to swallow him, then he would take the beast along.

But it was useless..With a speed that his tired eyes could not capture he was pinned down to the ground with one arm as the other went to his heart determined to rip it apart but stopped in mid air. He struggled under the force of the monster unwilling to give his life that easily. He was after all the great lord of the West and he should not be mocked into dieing by the hands of a doll and much less because of the desire of a scorned woman. But soon he felt his body paralyzed.

A laugh as a bell was heard and where the monster was seconds earlier, now a girl with long black hair stood above him. Her blue eyes were amused by the rage that tinted his golden ones.

- _**Give yourself to me Sesshomaru and I'll let you live. **_came her cheerful tone of voice but then it changed to a dark degree as her eyes turned green with hate _**Refuse and your heart is mine ! You shall be part of my collection for eternity !What is your answer ?**_

-_**Never.. **_came his reply and all was lost. He closed his eyes prepared for the consequence of his one word.

Without other notice his heart still pulsating was ripped with such a force from his chest that his body rose and fell with a loud sound to the ground.

-_**He would've made such a nice pet you think not..Miko ?**_ she stressed the last word as she turned her smiling face to the right side of the lake where Kagome stood frozen her eyes glued to the organ that was still beating after being so unceremoniously ripped from the the taiyoukai's body.

_**-This one**_ she continued looking at the youkai's heart in her hand _**will be a fine piece to my collection. Such a beautiful sound! Can you hear it miko ?.. The essence of his life?.. **_she did a spin on her heels crushing the heart in her hands. _**You see..I always wanted to have someone like him for eternity. For ever and ever! But he was stubborn you see. HE **__**DARED TO REFUSE ME! **_the woman said the last phrase with so much venom that her beautiful face twisted in a grimace and poison dripped from her mouth.

Kagome could hardly believe what she was witnessing. The youkai before her was truly mad.

-_**That's a stupid reason to kill someone**_.. shake the little miko with rage but her voice was no more than a whisper. She raised her hand to touch the tip of an arrow. Now was the perfect time to strike her. Before the youkai could say another word she stretched her bow determined on punishing the youkai and let the arrow fly directly at her face.

-_**Why you awful bitch!**_ screamed the youkai after touching her cheek where the arrow slightly marred it leaving a trail of blood behind. Lightning cut the sky in half and electricity filled the air around her. _**How dare you harm the beautiful face of the great goddess Utsukushii ? I was willing to let you live but your insolence has sealed your fate! **_with every word she spoke more gas filled the area and Kagome found it hard to keep breathing. _**Who are you to question a God's actions ? You know nothing of the nature of the youkai !He cares for no one but himself !**_

_**-You can't take someone's heart by force because he refuses to accept you..And he does care for other beings..He adores Rin..he also keeps around Ah Un and stupid Jaken and I'm sure that in a twisted strange way he cares even for Inuyasha. **_said the miko a shadow of a smile appearing on her face as her own miko power cracked around her and it dissipated the gas creating a barrier over her body.

_**-Who are you to know miko ? Are you willing to be the caretaker of his soul ? **_asked the goddess with curiosity in her eyes.

_**-Why not ? **_said the girl stubbornly without really comprehending the meaning of her words.

-_**Very well then..I give my blessings.**_. said the goddess as if finally finding her resolve. And as she finished her words, Sesshoumaru's soul lifted above him. Utsukushii looked like she was tearing out a piece of it.

-_**What are you...**_ but she had no time to finish her question because the goddess was in the next second next to her and in the same process as with Sesshomaru she also took a piece of the girl's soul. She then combined the two pieces into one.

-_**The youkai will know what happened and he shall explain it to you miko. The price of his life shall be payed in three moon circles. If he has not changed the desires of his soul by then, he shall die and this Utsukushii will have no mercy in taking his life. Live well miko..we shall meet again..**_

And as the goddess disappeared the darkness over the sky also dissipated and the beautiful rays of the moon shined over the clearing. Only then could Kagome relax and finally her shaking legs gave up under her weight and she began to cry with intensity.

-_**Cease your crying miko.**_. a whisper could be heard not far from her.

-_**Sesshomaru ? **_ the girl was at his side in the next moment looking at him carefully. His body was covered in blood and gashes adorned his once beautiful face. His cloths could no longer be used being pierced by the numerous strikes he must have received in his battle. It was truly a miracle that he was still alive, youkai or not. And at the place where his heart should have been was only raw meat that was stretching trying to close the wound. Then realization finally hit her

_**-How can you be alive? You have no heart..**_

_**- My heart exists girl, yet it is not in this Sesshomaru 's possession. **_he tried to get up but pain traversed his body as he was loosing more blood then ever.

- _**You can't get up. Let the wounds close first. **_Kagome pushed him down, pinning him under her body.

_**-You ! What have you done ? **_this was the first time that the taiyoukai really looked at her since his revival.

_**-Huh ? What do you mean ? **_curious eyes examined his own.

Connecting his soul to the girl's meant two things of course : for once he was allowed more time to find the goddess and kill her for what she bestowed upon him and secondly he was by word of god obligated to take the girl as his mate if he wanted to live to apply his plan. Looking at the girl he soon realized he had little time at his disposition. Pushing himself to his feet took him more energy than he would have thought but gritting his teeth in pain he managed to finally stand on his own. His wound burst again with blood but he could care less. The girl of course hit the ground with a thud.

-_**Get up girl !**_ he took her by her forearm pulling her body towards him and she forcefully hit his chest in the process. He closed his eyes at the wave of sudden pain and leaned his frame to the tree behind him his hold on the girl still strong. _**We must leave. The smell of this Sesshomaru's blood is attracting unwanted attention.**_

She looked at Sesshomaru with a distant look as if in trance and after a few minutes of being dragged through the forest she pulled herself from his hold earning herself a growl from said youkai.

-_**I'm not leaving anywhere with you! I'm going back to get my backpack, I left it near the lake. Inuyasha and the others are waiting for me. You won't get Tetsusaiga so don't think about kidnapping me! **_

His eyes began to taint red and his fangs became visible. The human was tempting her fate if she thought the taiyoukai would accept any longer the disrespect he was receiving.

_**-Human, you shall refrain yourself from speaking is such a manner to this Sesshomaru. You are not allowed to leave until the mating ritual is completed!**_

_**-What the Hell are you talking about ? The craziness of that goddess rubbed on you too? Not even Miroku.. **_she was cut short by a clawed hand that threatened to detach her head from the rest of her body.

-_**You should keep quiet woman. You brought this Sesshomaru in this predicament.**_

- _**Now it's my fault ? That's how you thank someone who saved your life ? I..**_ the rest of her words were blocked in her throat as Sesshomaru pressed harder against it.

-_**Girl.**_.he stretched the word menacingly _**You took a vow of mating in front of the goddess..**_

_**-When did I do such a thing ? I only had a little fight with her because she was saying crazy things and then I shoot an arrow at her head. And she's like I should kill you for your insolence and that I should not question the choices of gods and boom she starts to insult you saying who would take you or something..Kami, she made me so mad!Who does she think she is insulting people like that.. **_and then the rambling stopped and something like recognition appeared on her face _**You mean to the say that all the talk about souls and caretakers..But I didn't know..That doesn't count, right ?**_

Another growl escaped from the youkai's chest. The girl irritated him to no end. She was either naive or stupid.

-_**The goddess was speaking of truth. Humans should not interfere in the ways of gods. It would be common knowledge to a miko that accepting one's soul into care is the first step of mating two partners. You girl, seem to know nothing. If you had let things be than to interfere the goddess would have tired rather than bet on this Sesshomaru's heart and soul.**_

_**-I'm truly sorry Sesshomaru..It was a stupid mistake from my part. If there's anything I can do to help..I can look for her and ask for forgiveness..It was my fault after all..**_

_**-You should not fret human..after the goddess will loose her life, you shall follow her dismiss. **_he smirked and Kagome was never as terrified as in that moment.


End file.
